Alive
by PrettyKitty Luvs U
Summary: "Norman," she whispered quietly, tears falling down her face uncontrolled and unchecked. "Norman, I can't believe it's you." Spoilers for anime. (Now a one shot series!)
1. Alive

She was ready.

She was ready to finally meet the man who had brought her and her family here. The man who was the sole anchor of thousands of cattle children like her. The man who gave them hope, who gave them a ray of light in this dark demon world, who gave them a reason to survive.

So when she stepped into the room with her back straight and her shoulders squared, trying to look presentable as much as she could, she wasn't expecting someone to call out her name.

"Emma."

The voice sounded mature, masculine and so…. _familiar_.

_Why was it so familiar? _

Emerald green irises stared head, her breath hitching and shoulders slumping because soft blue hues greeted her, a warm smile on his face and tears clouded her vision suddenly, a single hot drop managing to escape and drip down her cheek as well.

_He was there._

Her heart ached suddenly.

He was there, standing beside the wooden study table with his features touched by age but somehow still the same. He tilted his head to the side, continuing to smile softly, lovingly. "Emma?"

There it was again.

That familiar voice that filled her ribcage like hot water and sent her mind reeling back to memories of laughter and chases in tag. Her mouth was like sand paper, tongue refusing to move as she stared dumbly, stupidly. Tears rolled down her cheeks, hitting the tiled floor below as she watched him move, his expressions shifting to worried in a second.

"Emma," he spoke her name again, warm spreading in her chest like forest fire. "Emma, are you alr—"

Her legs moved on their own, a sudden rush of adrenaline pumping in her veins as she tackled into him. The gasp that escaped his lips and how he stumbled backwards in an attempt to balance both their weights reminded her of how physically frail he had used to be.

Her arms had coiled around his neck, a sob leaving her as she pressed her forehead against his collarbone. _Had he always been so tall?_

"Norman," she whispered quietly, tears falling down her face uncontrolled and unchecked. "Norman, I can't believe it's you."

Hands gently ran up and down her back as she silently wept against his shoulder, his voice filling her ears again, so soothing and assuring. "Yeah, it's me."

She squeezed his torso tight, eliciting a laugh from him and then she finally stepped back, watery green eyes meeting his and he blinked as her hands cupped his face, her calloused fingers squishing his cheeks in as she gave him a dissecting look.

"It's really you, isn't it?" She spoke hurriedly, scrutinising his face as she went on with her inspection. "You're not a doppelgänger or anything, right?"

Blue eyes lit up with amusement, a smile managing its way on his pouting lips and he chucked lightly. "No, Emma. It's me alright."

Warmth blossomed in her chest, and she smiled brightly as well, parting her lips to verbalise her surprise and excitement on seeing him here but she paused, forest green eyes growing round like twin moons as his hands gravitated upwards to touch her face, his smooth palms cradling her cheeks gently as he ran his thumb across her creamy skin.

"You haven't changed at all," he murmured while she found herself leaning into his touch. "Is Ray the same as well?"

His thumb wandered aimlessly near the place where Gilda had strapped a small braid of her orange hair in, and his eyes widened suddenly, a look of utter confusion crossing his face and she couldn't help but giggle.

"I left it at Grace Field," she explained, placing her hand against his. "But it doesn't hurt at all now."

The way his eyes seemed to soften made her heart flutter, and she looked over him again, taking in how much he had changed. He was so different from the Norman who had left her in Grace Field. He was taller and broader, though she could still make out the faint traces of baby fat left on his features. His hands were bigger, the one on her left cheek remaining there as his thumb lingered over the spot of her absent ear.

She peered upwards through long lashes, meeting his thoughtful gaze and suddenly, all the emotions she had felt in the moment when she had laid on her bed back at the orphanage, with hot tears burning her eyes and her hands clutching his letter close to her chest, came back with full force.

_He was there. _

Her feet moved unconsciously, inching closer as her hands hovered on the back of his neck.

_He was right infront of her._

"Emma?" Norman smiled questionably as her palms pressed up against his neck.

_He was real._

His gaze had become curious, unsure on why was she pursing her lips as her eyes concentrated solely on him.

_He was alive._

"Emma, what're you—"

_She wasn't going to let him go this time._

And with a single tug on his neck, his mouth was atop hers, her cheeks flushing when he let out a surprised noise. He went stiff in her arms, sour regret bursting in her chest but just as she was about to pull away, his arm slid around her waist, her head tipping back a little as he weaved his fingers into her orange locks.

Emma had never found the floor so fascinating until the moment they had parted. A hand grazed her chin, lifting her face upwards and Norman leaned his forehead against hers, a smile on his warm face as his blue eyes twinkled.

"I missed you too, Emma."

**A/N**: I'm not proud of this, but it's been awhile I've written anything sooooo I decided why not start with my new favorite ship? owo tbh this is how I wanted their meet up to be like lol. Like literally, just confess, you dummies!

Thanks for reading~


	2. Marry

**A\N**: So I decided to turn this into a one shot series c: Hope you guys likey~!

**I own nothing.**

* * *

"Are you gonna marry her?"

Fingers dug into the grass, blue hues flaring up in surprise while Sherry looked along innocently, sitting beside him. She cocked her head to the side, blinking those lemon green eyes at him. "Well, won't you?"

Norman could barely make out the coy smirk coiling Ray's lips from the corners of his eyes, but he remained composed. He smiled calmly at the younger girl, nursing his bruised knee.

"What're you talking about—"

"Emma!" Sherry elaborated with a bob of her brownish red curls, tears brimming up in her eyes as she clutched her tiny fists to her chest. "You'll marry her when you grow up, won't you, Norman?!"

"Sherry," Norman began worriedly, hand falling atop her head. "Why're you saying that all of a sudden?"

The children of Grace Field played outside the gigantic house, each child engaged in their own game except for a certain three that sat farby under a tree. Ray flattened his back against the tree, burying his nose more into the biology book in his hands to hide his snickers. Norman on the other hand, looked absolutely confused— a look which they rarely saw on him— as he continued patting Sherry's head.

"You-you…" the girl sniffled, pressing her palms against her eyes. "You look at her all the time! Even when I'm sitting here with you _instead_ of playing with the others!"

Norman shot a glare Ray's way when the boy sniggered behind his book. "Sherry, no." He carded his fingers through those silky locks. "I really love that you're sitting here with me. It's so thoughtful of you."

"Don't lie, Norman!" The child cried out, making the white haired boy wince. "You're always, always, _always_ looking at Emma! Is it because she's pretty? I'm pretty too, Norman!"

"Yes, yes, you are." Norman nodded vigorously, fingers rubbing down on the crying child's scalp in an attempt to relax her. "You're absolutely beautiful, Sherry."

Sherry wiped away the tears, scrubbing her face. "I don't want you to leave me, Norman. I love you so much!"

Norman smiled warmly, a soft chuckle escaping his lips. "I love you too, Sherry. I love all of my family."

"But I love you more than anyone else." The girl puffed her cheeks, surprising the boy as she latched onto his midriff, squeezing his torso. She rubbed her head against his chest, then peered up at him through her lashes. "But even if you do marry Emma. I hope you won't forget about me though."

Blue eyes softening, Norman brought his arms around the younger girl. "I won't."

"You promise?"

"_Promise_." Norman felt his smile widening when Sherry beamed up at him, hugging him tight.

Footsteps approached them, a single shadow looming across the lush green grass as a head of bright, orange hair popped into view. Emma examined the hugging duo, her eyes flickering from the healing bruise on Norman's knee before settling down on them.

A gentle smile curved her lips, and she clasped her hands behind her back. "What's going on here~?"

"Norman's telling Sherry that he won't forget about his family after he marries you."

Emma blinked stupidly, her mouth parting slightly as a hot blush crept up Norman's neck, painting his face in crimson.

"R-Ray!"

"What? Wasn't that what you guys were going on about?"

"We weren't—"

Sherry gasped loudly. "Norman, your face is so red! You want me to call Mama?— Emma, wow, your face is red too! Mama! MAMA!"

"Sherry, please don't—"

"_MAMA!"_


	3. Five Minutes

Meetings were always tiring. Yet they were important, and were to be conducted weekly. All the information that had been collected, the plans that had to be implemented, and each and everything that was required in the Paradise hideout was discussed and dealt for in those meetings. They took several hours sometimes. Though his fellow lambda members didn't look exhausted at all; all of them fresh and easy as Vincent went talking for an hour straight, Barbara energetically chiming in with the sway of her metal bat every now and then.

But just like all the other normal children, Norman felt exhausted as well. He didn't show the signs of exhaustion— it wouldn't have been befitting for a leader— but it all came down to them all being just human.

So sensing how everyone grew exhausted, since there were Grace Field kids in the meetings as well now, Norman had announced a five minute break between every two hour.

Vincent hadn't quite agreed with him. But no one dared to deny the boss's orders.

When the break time came, they all left the meeting room whether it was to get something to eat or a much needed trip to the bathroom. But for Norman, it had always meant to remain seated on his desk. Going over the collected information again, and again so he could utilize all of it to the maximum.

Until one day, for some very unknown reason even to him, he decided to take a walk through the hallways.

Maybe it was because he had a headache, or perhaps he just wanted to stretch his limbs a little. He didn't really care. All he wanted to do was to stroll for those meagre five minutes.

His footsteps echoed against the wooden floorboards, the white cloak swaying behind him as he walked forward. His brows were creased slightly, mind contemplating new plans to destroy the farms at the east coast. What he didn't hear was the figure inching closer to him in the emptiness of the corridor.

A hand clamped down on his wrist, blue eyes widening to the sizes of dinner plates as he whirled around, muscles tensing because he had never been that good when it came to physical attacks—

"Norman?"

His drumming heart calmed down instantly, and he blinked, the tension in the air dissipating like vapours. The girl before him tilted her head to the side, forest green eyes flickering in amusement while he sighed heavily.

"Emma," Norman breathed, a soft smile touching his lips. "What're you doing here?"

"Did I scare you?" Emma teased, not unkindly. Her fingers squeezed around his wrist gently, pouring warmth into his chest. "Did I really scare the great William Minerva, boss man?"

"Please don't call me that," Norman crinkled his nose. "I don't like hearing it from your lips."

"Oh, yeah?" Emma raised her brows, a smirk curling the corners of her mouth. "Then _what_ do you like hearing from my lips, huh, Norman~?"

Silence descended on them, Norman staring flatly while Emma stood looking all smug. A second ticked by, the implication of her flirtatious comment hitting her like a slap to the face, and Emma's face colored with realisation.

"O-oh!" She squeezed down harder on his wrist, flustered. "That sorta came out wrong!"

Norman was extremely thankful that she couldn't detect the sudden spike in his pulse.

Emma continued blabbering on, cheeks a little pink and calloused fingers digging into his pale wrist. "It's just that we barely see each other now. You're always busy with Vincent and the others. And we don't get any time to talk. I mean, me, you _and_ Ray. Not like just us—"

"Emma?"

Mossy green eyes turned upwards, meeting sky blue, and Norman shifted to stand before her completely. "Do you wanna talk about what happened at the office?"

Emma's eyes flickered momentarily, the incidents of their first meet-up flashing in her mind like a movie. A warm blush blossomed across her face, and she pressed her lips into a tight line, then parted them to say—

The loud siren blared through the hallway, signaling the end of four minutes. One minute left to reach the meeting room. One minute left till they were surrounded by their friends and family.

One minute left till they were both alone.

"Well," Norman said apologetically, face flickering back to that serious façade of his. "We should be getting back now."

There's a sudden forceful tug on his bound wrist, taking him by surprise as he swoops downwards involuntarily. Emma was already standing on the toes of her boots, meeting his mouth halfway in a chaste kiss that sent his mind spiralling, that fake demeanor of his crippling in mere seconds.

His eyes widened, stunned while Emma skipped back with a bright grin, face hot as she waved her hands wildly. "See you in the meeting room. _BYE_!"

He didn't get a chance to question her, standing there frozen to the spot. His eyes remained glued to the orange haired girl as she made a beeline for the exit in seconds, disappearing from his view at extraordinary speed.

Norman brought a hand to touch his lips, standing in the empty corridor like an utter idiot.

* * *

When he entered the meeting room, all eyes snapped his way. Of course none of them said anything to him, but the look in their gazes asked quietly: _why are you late? _Norman ignored them all, and with the air of a born leader who they believed was destined to lead them to their freedom, sat down in his seat firmly.

Ray gave him a dissecting look from near the sofa, while Vincent pushed his glasses further up his nose, clearing his throat rather loudly.

"Let's begin." Norman announced, motioning towards the several pieces of information scattered across his marble desk.

Gild and Don nodded their heads, and just like that everyone fell back into laser like focus.

And just for the briefest of moments, sky blue hues trailed to Emma's spot, the girl busy in listening to what Vincent was reciting with his brows furrowed.

Norman waited for the next break patiently.

* * *

The next week when they were all done with the first two hours of continuous conversing, the siren had rung once more. Within seconds his meeting room had emptied, and again Norman found himself strolling the empty hallways. He checked his wrist watch, the clock's hand signalling how there were still four minutes left.

Relaxing his shoulders, Norman walked ahead leisurely. His footsteps echoed off into the distance, his stainless white cloak trailing behind him.

Though this time there was someone clearing their throat behind him, another pair of feet falling closer. He turned around casually, blue eyes brightening up as a smile lit up his face.

Emma grinned faintly, arms clasped behind her back as she teetered near him. "Heh, heh. Funny bumping into you here again, boss man."

"I was waiting for you." Norman responded easily, and Emma quirked a brow. "Oh, really?"

Norman nodded his head, stepping closer. The plan in his mind began unfurling, and he kept on inching closer, closer, and _closer_, until Emma stared, dumbfounded when her back hit the cool wall of the hallway. Hands flattened on either sides of her face, frail arms caging her in and making her realize that after all these years, Norman had even grown taller than Ray.

Wide, surprised green eyes peering up at him, Norman breathed through his nose. Heat crawled up the back of his neck, reddening the tip of his ears as he attempted to keep a straight face. _She could beat you up if she wanted to, _his mind whispered unhelpfully.

But it was true. Emma was stronger than him. She had gone through so much physical pain. So many hardships that he could barely imagine. Yes, he had beared mental pressure, and psychological stress. His physical condition had always been weak. Too frail. Too easy to break. If he had been there with them, he would've died. And then there was Emma, strong and caring. Brave and loving. So much that he wasn't.

Always there for her family. For her friends. For anyone who was human or demon.

"Norman?"

His name rolled off her tongue softly, blue hues dipping downwards to meet her warm lush green eyes. A kind, understanding smile stretching her lips as she peeked up at him through her long lashes.

The watch on his wrist clicked in the quietness. _Three minutes._

His head leaned closer, mouth falling flat against hers in mere seconds. She responded eagerly, hands trailing up his back to settle down on his shoulders. Her back pressed along the wall, and Norman felt his shoulders slumping, easing up after such a long time.

Time seemed to dissolve, halting in its tracks and there was no obnoxious ticking in his mind for once. For a moment, there weren't any worries. No blood. No demons. No one trying to rip them away.

Just calmness and serenity.

Hands clapped him hurriedly on the shoulders, and Norman inched back as he blinked, dumbfounded. Emma awarded him with a blinding smile, face all rosy and voice a little out of breath as she giggled sheepishly.

"Time's up, Norman."

* * *

On any other day, Norman would've severely scolded himself for being so engrossed in his thoughts that he hadn't even heard that blaring siren calling for him. And yet he fought back the smile wanting to settle on his lips as he stepped into the premises of his office room.

Emma shuffled in behind him, lips a little swollen. She offered a friendly peace sign to Cislo and Barbara. "Um, sorry for being late!"

Vincent simply raised a brow, and Ray spat out the tea he was sipping, choking on the hot beverage. Don and Gilda exchanged looks, perplexed.

"Now then," Norman began professionally, his tone slightly chipper than usual. He completely ignored how Ray was thumping his chest in the background, stacking up the papers on his desk.

"Let's begin."

* * *

**A\N:** DAMNIT I JUST WANT THEM TO GET TOGETHER CAUSE THE MANGA IS GONNA END SOON JUST PLEASE GET TOGETHER OR JUST CONFESS PLEASE IM BEGGING AHHH

Ahem. Thank you for coming to my ted talk ;u;

Wanna talk about tpn or this ship with me? Hit me up on tumblr under _Caitlyn786_ owo


End file.
